Sur une dune de sable
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: "A propos d'Irène Adler? Et bien il a très certainement été battu par elle mais savez-vous ce qui s'est passé à Karachi parce que je le sais. Il n'y avait pas de victoire mais ce n'était rien de bien méchant." Benedict Cumberbatch.


** Arthur Conan Doyle** est l'être mystique derrière la création des personnages utilisés ici, **Moffat** et **Gatiss** sont les grands prêtres qui lui vouent un culte et **Benedict**, **Lara **et **Martin** sont les fidèles du dieu mystique.

Cette fois à Karachi a été exploitée en long en large et en travers par les fans de SherEne, j'espère que c'est différent et peut-être que vous apprécierez. Enfin là… au vu du rating…

**Pairing **: Sherlock x Irène, SherEne

**Avertissements : **Lime**, ** Lemon

* * *

**Sur une dune de sable**

* * *

Des pieds foulant un parterre de béton, deux robes qui furent projetées au loin et deux mains se tenant l'une à l'autre, les deux êtres qui foulaient cette aire devaient certainement fuir un destin des plus horribles. Quel destin ? Eux seuls le savaient et ne voulaient pas en parler avant longtemps, préférant s'occuper de leur survie plutôt que de leur épreuve plus tôt dans la soirée.

Cette épreuve aurait pu coûter la vie de l'une des deux créatures et cette créature ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer toute la profondeur de sa gratitude. Elle avait cru mourir du cimeterre porté par le garde derrière elle mais ce garde avait émis un bruit des plus étranges et elle avait su qui était cet homme.

La femme n'avait pas attendu son reste et s'était levée dès qu'elle avait entendu le signal de l'autre, elle s'était élancée dans le noir pendant que l'homme se battait furieusement contre les autres pour elle. Elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie et n'avait jamais été plus amoureuse de cet homme qu'à ce moment précis.

Or un garde avait réussi à se tirer de la mêlée provoquée et avait rattrapé la femme qui aurait pu en mourir sur le coup. Mais ce garde avait été assommé directement par son sauveur et ils étaient partis tous deux main dans la main vers leur salut, profitant de la confusion provoquée par l'homme, homme singulièrement fier de son stratagème.

Depuis, l'homme jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil inquiets et aiguisés pour vérifier l'absence de poursuivants ce qui ne fut pas le cas à son grand soulagement. Ils coururent encore quelques centaines de mètres pour arriver aux bords d'une ville. La femme, essoufflée, demanda une pause à son compagnon qui la lui accorda à contrecoeur presque mais elle était précieuse pour lui et ce constat le força à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux du tout ! C'était hors de ses pensées !

Il prit ensuite une clé de voiture donnée par un allié sur place, il avait déduit plusieurs choses de cet homme et cet homme s'était ensuite empressé de l'aider. Il ouvrit la portière et jeta dans une poubelle non loin sa robe et la femme suivit son exemple, sachant que ce serait leur meilleure couverture.

Ils prirent tous deux place dans la voiture et l'homme démarra directement sans savoir si la femme avait bouclé sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas le temps de le savoir, si les gardes les retrouvaient, ils seraient très certainement décapités le lendemain. La femme trouva une robe toute simple dans la voiture et se douta que c'était ce que pouvait permettre l'homme pour le moment.

Une fois dans la ville, l'homme osa un regard vers sa compagne d'infortune et s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec intensité et de reconnaissance. L'homme s'était toujours moqué de la gratitude mais pas cette fois, cette femme avait fait voler en éclat son cynisme habituel pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Elle avait décidément un pouvoir bien particulier sur lui mais il préférait largement ne pas savoir lequel ou plutôt ne chercha même pas à l'admettre.

Puis en silence, il gara la voiture à côté d'un hôtel tout simple, sans aucun charme ni attrait particulier, par chance tous les clients étaient endormis. Aucun témoin ne serait à déplorer du tout et l'homme sourit légèrement à cette pensée, ainsi les traces de leur aventure de la soirée serait effacée de leurs deux corps.

L'homme entra en silence dans l'hôtel forçant à peine la serrure, leur passage ne serait qu'à peine remarqué. Puis l'homme fit gravir les marches à la femme en la portant presque, ses pieds la faisaient souffrir et n'ayant presque rien mangé depuis des jours. Aussi, la prit-il par la taille, tenant à celle pour qui il avait fait tout ce voyage ne tombe pas évanouie et il ouvrit en douceur une porte situé à son côté.

Il pénétra dans la chambre à lit double qu'il avait réservé pour la nuit pour assurer leur couverture, qui soupçonnerait un couple en voyage ? Il pourrait mieux expliquer ce qui se passerait par la suite à Irène Adler parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'une table où on avait préparé deux repas qui paraissaient froids mais comme tous les hôtels de ce niveau, toutes les chambres possédaient un four à micro-ondes.

L'homme passa les deux assiettes dans ledit four et en passa une à sa compagne qui le dévorait toujours des yeux, Sherlock détourna une fois de plus le regard comprenant ce qu'Irène voulait absolument.

- Mangez, ce sera froid sinon, lui recommanda-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il parlé de nourriture ? Juste pour dévier l'attention dérangeante de cette femme ou se protéger lui-même n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'avances. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur son assiette et en mangea tout le contenu pour une fois toujours pour éviter les yeux de cette femme. Or il n'ignorait pas son propre pouls qui s'élevait de minute en minute sous l'effet de cette fixation qu'on aurait qualifie de malsaine. Il se leva promptement et annonça brièvement qu'il allait se doucher. Toujours pour ne pas se trouver en face de ce regard si pénétrant qui le mettait en situation de faiblesse.

Dans la salle de bain, il déboutonna sa chemise et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour se réveiller, pour lever le sort que cette femme semblait presque lui jeter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son propre reflet dans la glace ayant presque peur que cette femme soit présente derrière lui, ne voulant pas sentir la brûlure constante de ces yeux si bleus. Une brûlure ? Depuis quand un regard pouvait-il brûler ? Il se doucha très rapidement sous une eau très froide pour oublier cette sensation si dérangeante.

_Qu'elle s'en aille, maintenant !_

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Dans la salle à manger, Irène souriait presqu'ironiquement, Sherlock Holmes était-il un homme aussi innocent que ça ? Avait-il peur à ce point des réactions de son propre organisme ? Elle finit son assiette tranquillement pendant qu'elle imaginait Sherlock nu sous sa douche tentant désespérément de laver cette nouvelle envie, ce nouveau désir, d'ignorer ce que son corps réclamait. Puis elle se leva à son tour, jeta un regard discret dans la salle de bain pour mieux observer sa nouvelle proie. Nouvelle ? Non. C'était une ancienne proie qu'elle voulait mettre absolument dans son lit depuis si longtemps ! Cette proie venait enfin à elle cette nuit, ou du moins ferait en sorte que cette cible soit enfin consciente de son désir.

Puis Sherlock sortit sans lui adresser le moindre regard, vêtu d'un nouveau pantalon et une nouvelle chemise, Irène prit donc sa suite dans la douche et contrairement à Sherlock ne s'habilla que d'un peignoir blanc légèrement transparent. Elle savait que Sherlock serait à ses pieds dans quelques instants et que ce serait un jeu très facile. Bien entendu, elle aurait voulu l'avoir bien plus tôt dans son salon à Baker Street mais cette Mrs Hudson était venue gâcher son beau jeu. En plus, elle était sur le point de l'avoir. Mais ce soir ils seraient seuls.

Elle sortit se la pièce pour se trouver face à Sherlock dans un fauteuil, elle s'y assit confortablement et éleva une des ses jambes histoire de rendre visible cette partie de son corps. Sherlock ne pourrait ignorer cette jambe si aguicheuse, aucun homme n'y résistait après tout. Il ne serait pas différent.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda abruptement Sherlock.

Irène sourit à peine et leva son verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres de façon très séductrice. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de contempler la grâce d'Irène Adler et ce geste, cette position de la main était exquise.

- La question n'est pas là, Mr Holmes, le tout est de savoir ce que vous voulez.

Sherlock lui décocha un regard noir ou était-ce de la méfiance qu'elle voyait dans son regard ? Sherlock n'était décidément pas encore à l'aise avec elle-même si leur petit duel était achevé depuis que Sherlock avait deviné son mot de passe. Il croyait encore qu'ils étaient adversaires. Très bien.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Miss Adler.

Irène posa son verre sur la table, laissant entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine à Sherlock, cette tentative de séduction était bien piètre mais elle devait quand même essayer. Sherlock avait su où poser son regard la première fois après tout. Et elle avait eu raison, Sherlock avait sans le vouloir jeté un discret coup d'œil à sa poitrine exposée.

- Je pense que si, Mr Holmes.

Elle avait parlé avec sa voix la plus chaude et la plus attrayante, celle qui envoyait des frissons au plus froid des hommes, aux plus farouches des politiciens qui croyaient que les sentiments ne les prendraient jamais et à ceux qui aimaient les défis. Sherlock fronça des sourcils un instant, très peu désireux d'entre dans le jeu d'Irène, agissant comme un enfant gâté, rejetant un appel pourtant pressant.

- Je crois vous vous faites des illusions, Mis Adler.

La dominatrice apprécia vraiment beaucoup ce commentaire, Sherlock réagissait enfin positivement à ses tentatives de séduction, ses avances. Elle se leva donc et se cambra un petit peu faisant paraître à Sherlock la moindre de ses courbes parfaites. Bien malgré lui, Sherlock promena son regard sur le corps d'Irène mais se maudit bientôt sa soudaine faiblesse face à cette femme diabolique, qui jouait avec lui depuis le début. Peut-être était-elle encore sous contrat avec Moriarty ?

Or la jeune femme s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil où était assis Sherlock et l'homme ne put ignorer la femme à son côté, cette chaleur qui émanait de ce corps et ce désir qui pulsait dans les veines de la Femme. Sa main avança vers son poignet et il observa à nouveau les signes destructeurs de ce qu'on appelait amour, un pouls élevé et dans son regard des pupilles dilatées par le désir.

La dominatrice saisit cette occasion pour effleurer de ses doigts la main si douce et forte de Sherlock Holmes qui montrait des signes plutôt encourageants : un pouls qui s'accélérait et certainement des frissons.

- Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? demanda en un souffle le détective.

Oh il détestait cette situation, il ne voulait absolument pas offrir ce qu'elle voulait à cette femme, il sentait que se donner à elle serait pour lui une humiliation. Il ne sen remettrait jamais. Cette femme devrait même cesser au plus vite de toucher de cette manière sa main, il n'était pas un chat !

- Que voulez-vous, Mr Holmes ?

Cette voix était si proche de son oreille, si proche qu'elle procura une vague de chaleur en Sherlock qui s'en voulut beaucoup de ne pas contrôler son corps mieux que cela. Il éloigna un peu vivement sa tête des lèvres onctueuses d'Irène qui lui susurrait des mots dignes d'un serpent. Mais il dut affronter ce regard qui le désirait et qui imaginait certainement son corps dans sa nudité la plus complète, son souffle se fit irrégulier et Irène approcha encore davantage ses lèvres.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous demandiez grâce Sherlock.

La femme était presque sur lui et lui était accolé contre ce fauteuil, cherchant désespérément à fuir cette femme qui osait prétendre qu'il demanderait pitié.

- Jamais.

Sherlock haït le son bien trop faible à son goût de sa voix, reconnaissant presque les signes de la défaite à venir. Mais il aurait la victoire mais une voix traîtresse résonna à ses oreilles qu'il avait perdu face à elle deux fois et qu'elle risquait de réitérer son exploit. Il sentit deux mains délicates sur sa nuque, ce contact l'électrisa et le tendit comme un arc, c'était une sensation étrange et nouvelle… Et ces cheveux très doux et soyeux qui caressait son visage si lascivement…

- Vous… ne m'aurez… pas.

Leurs deux nez s'effleurèrent et Sherlock maudit son corps qui ne lui répondait plus depuis longtemps, depuis qu'Irène avait touché sa main en fait et sentait toujours cette pulsion prendre possession de lui. Une main se posa sur son entrejambe et il lâcha malgré lui un gémissement de plaisir et s'aperçut que son sexe était dur depuis un bon moment. Quel traître !

- Allez-vous-en.

- Est-ce une supplique, Mr Holmes ?

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Son souffle était si proche de ses lèvres que Sherlock eut l'impression que celles de cette femme les baisait langoureusement, une fois de plus, il se gifla lui-même pour penser une chose pareille. Et Irène posa ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de Sherlock, cuisses qui devenaient de plus en plus chaudes. Elle adorait ça, vraiment, avoir un tel pouvoir sur cet homme qui voulait pas avoir de relations juste pour son cerveau. Mais elle lui prouverait le contraire. Elle lui baisa délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle joua un moment avec.

Et Sherlock se sentit peu à peu perdre pied sur le monde, il avait tellement résisté pour… ne pas vaincre ? La belle en profita pour glisser une main en-dessus de sa ceinture et lui serrer doucement son sexe devenu fébrile. Sherlock se cambra sur son siège pour se coller parfaitement contre son corps et ce fut-là le signe qu'Irène attendait depuis le début de la soirée, Sherlock Holmes ne lui résisterait plus à coupe sûr.

Et en effet, Sherlock répondit au baiser d'Irène ardemment, laissant finalement ses stupides hormones avoir raison de lui et de baisser sa garde. Il enlaça le corps qui lui était offert mais fut déçu de ne pas toucher de peau nue mais un tissu si gênant. Il tira ce tissu à l'arrière pour enlever cette peau si artificielle, si synthétique qu'elle en devenait absurde. Il apprécia pleinement le contact de cette peau froide qu'il voulut réchauffer en caressant cette peau ainsi offerte.

Il attaqua la gorge d'Irène qui aimait beaucoup la façon dont tournait les choses, même si Sherlock était inexpérimenté, il ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme…

- Dis-moi que je suis la seule et unique et la seule qui fut et sera jamais…

Sherlock léchait littéralement les parties les plus sensibles du cou blanc d'Irène Adler qui poussa des petits cris de plaisir et de désir. Il savourait le jus onctueux que lui donnait la Femme et il sentit que cette position n'était pas très confortable pour aucun d'entre eux. Il se leva et Irène enlaça sa taille de ses jambes fines et puissantes. Elle caressait ce torse aussi exposé que possible, déboutonnant peu à peu la chemise pourpre de son amant.

Amant qui la déposa doucement sur le lit, à l'image du parfait gentleman qu'il était avec elle. Elle parvint enfin à lui ôter cette chemise si embêtante pour ses doigts qui rêvaient de toucher plus intimement le dos de son amant. Le corps de Sherlock effectua malgré lui un mouvement de va-et-vient imitant ainsi l'acte sexuel qui allait suivre. Il réitéra ce geste une fois, deux fois, trois fois et Irène prit le dessus, elle lui enleva la ceinture et le pantalon, laissant apparaître le boxer séduisant de Sherlock.

Les mains puissantes de Sherlock prirent et pressèrent contre lui les jambes de la dominatrice savourant leur contact, leur beauté, leur douceur. Puis elles se portèrent sur les hanches et la poitrine de la dominatrice qui en gémit de plaisir. Et il s'attaqua une fois de plus à la gorge d'Irène, ses mains se baladant sur le sexe de la jeune femme qui criait de plaisir et de désir. Lui-même émettait des soupirs profonds et pleins de jouissance, il s'était réprimé depuis tant d'années ! Et elle s'offrait de cette manière !

Il perdit en cours de route son boxer qui ne put résister plus longtemps aux mouvements de son propriétaire et le sexe de Sherlock fut libéré. Les doigts de Sherlock cherchèrent l'entrée si convoitée d'Irène et travailla autour, effectuant quelques petits mouvements de rotation dans son antre et Irène apprécia beaucoup sa délicatesse. Peu d'hommes en faisaient preuve envers les femmes.

Sherlock continua de la préparer tout en dévorant sa chair et goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau nue, elle était la première, la seule, celle qui compterait à jamais et qui aurait jamais comptée. Il n'en avait pas connue d'autres mais celle-là était exceptionnelle, faisant oublier les défauts des autres. Et il libéra l'antre d'Irène de l'emprise de ses doigts et se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Irène le suivit et se colla tout contre lui, sûre et déterminée, elle s'était préparée à cette fois et elle prête depuis des mois.

Le sexe de Sherlock pénétra en elle et elle se colla tout contre lui, elle avait mal, très mal, c'était sa première fois avec un homme et elle maudit d'être en ce moment précis. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans le dos de Sherlock et elle supporta sa douleur, s'y habituant aussi peu à peu. Pour Sherlock c'était sa première fois tout court et elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas ! Elle était dominatrice après tout !

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au bout, le suivant dans ses mouvements de bas en haut et vice-versa. Sherlock effectua ses coups avec beaucoup de douceur ce qui permit à Irène de s'habituer à la sensation encore plus. Ils se détendirent tous les deux au fur et à mesure et ils se perdirent dans leur désir et leur plaisir.

Ils vinrent ensemble et Sherlock et Irène tombèrent l'un sur l'autre pendant leur orgasme, les deux amants se sortirent de leur étreinte et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, savourant d'être ensemble et pour ce premier pas. Ils avaient vécu et trébuché ensemble même si leur ferté les empêchaient de ce le dire vraiment mais leurs regards exprimaient de la tendresse, de l'affection, un désir d'impressionner l'autre et peut-être du défi.

Non, leur première fois ensemble avait été parfaite même si la mort les avait frôlés quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se sentaient pleinement vivants et puissants présentement et remercièrent en silence la présence de l'autre.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Demain, il leur faudrait partir, prendre d'autres noms et une autre vie mais une chose était sûre, Renée Norton surgirait de cette aventure, plus douce qu'Irène Adler mais non moins intelligente. Elle serait belle, suave et tous les hommes la regarderaient, égale à elle-même. Elle serait puissante et possiblement redoutable mais resterait aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes tout le long de sa vie, restant vivante malgré son alias. Elle serait Irène juste pour lui et uniquement pour lui mais ne se cacherait pas face à John Watson et plus tard Mary Morstan, trouvant leur confiance apaisante.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plu à toutes et à toutes, je vous remercie pour votre passage et si avez aimé, reviewez !**


End file.
